The Thin Line Between Love And Hate
by Caelion
Summary: After their final victory, Ryuuko and Satsuki spend the night together in truly Matoi-Kiryuuin way. Post-24th episode, rated M for lemon.
**A/N:** Because there's never enough _sisterly bonding_ between these two. Nsfw, incest, and swearing warning.

* * *

 _ **~The Thin Line Between Love And Hate~**_

 _ **By: Caelion**_

Ryuuko sighed and groaned, stretching her arms and exposing her almost-naked body more to pleasant caresses of heat coming from the fireplace in front of her.

"Ryuuko-chan, want some more croquettes?" asked Mako, offering another huge plate full of steaming food.

"Nah," Ryuuko waved her hand and smiled at the sight of her friend devouring the contents of the plate all by herself. "I'm pretty full already." With a corner of her eye, she glanced at Satsuki who was sitting right next to her and calmly sipping tea. "Sis, what about you?"

"I'm fine," the older girl answered. Similarly to Ryuuko, she was also dressed in salvaged scraps of clothing, providing just barely enough cover for her private areas. Now that they finally had some relatively quiet time, Ryuuko couldn't help but take the opportunity of examining the other girl's exposed curves with her gaze.

It was weird. She knew they were sisters by blood and yet Ryuuko couldn't deny the fact that, family or not, Satsuki was still a beautiful and damn attractive woman.

Her type even?

Ryuuko blushed slightly at the thought and finally forced herself to direct her stare towards something else, perhaps one second too late, completely missing a small smirk forming on Satsuki's lips.

"Well then, I think I'm going to call it a day," Satsuki spoke suddenly, gracefully standing up, before slowly directing her steps towards whatever was left of her former school apartment. "Ryuuko," she stopped suddenly, turning around to face her sibling.

Still somewhat lost in thoughts, it took the girl in question a few seconds to register that she was being called out. "Er, yes?" Ryuuko finally snapped out of her reverie, meeting Satsuki's eyes.

"I'll be in my room, feel free to join me if you want to," the older woman said and flashed a small smile that seemed both kind and strangely satisfied to Ryuuko for whatever reason.

Not waiting for an answer, Satsuki continued her stroll, every once in a while returning 'good night's coming from the occupants of other fireplaces all around the remains of what was once Honnouji Academy.

"Geez, what's with her going so early, it's barely evening," Ryuuko mumbled to no one in particular, following her sister's vanishing figure with her eyes while scratching the back of her head, before going back to thinking about pretty much everything that happened earlier that day.

Nevertheless, it didn't take long before Satsuki's vivid image made its way back to her mind again. The Satsuki that bowed to no one. The same Satsuki whom she despised so much upon their first meeting. Satsuki who came out to be her sister and the only family she had left. _Damn attractive_ Satsuki whose firm and strong presence Ryuuko was strangely missing from the very moment she had left. She stared at the fire with a dreamy look while her imagination was slowly getting more and more wild, starting with her holding Satsuki's slender hand, her tasting Satsuki's delicate skin, then her grabbing Satsuki's-

 _Urgh, the hell am I thinking about...she's my sister, my damn sister,_ Ryuuko bit her lip, trying to contain a hot flush that began covering her face. And yet she couldn't deny the fact that for a longer while, and especially right now, she really, _really_ _wanted_ Satsuki. To the point of her heart clenching painfully in her chest.

Suddenly she didn't feel like staying there with everyone any more.

Clenching her fists, Ryuuko stood up, a little too clumsily for her own liking.

"Oh, you're going, too, Ryuuko-chan?" Mako's mother asked her mildly.

"Ah, yea, I'm kinda tired. Thanks for the croquettes, ma'am, they were great, as always!" the girl rubbed her bare stomach to prove her point before exchanging a couple 'good night's with the people around her.

Slowly, Ryuuko started strolling in a more or less random direction, not sure if the fact it was pretty much the same way that Satsuki took earlier was a good thing or not.

It still took her a while to find Satsuki's room in the dark and among all the rubble, considering she didn't even know where it was originally, to begin with. It was an understatement to say that she actually stumbled upon it by sheer accident while once again trying to get her mind out of the gutter.

Should she tell her sister? Should she hope for anything?

She felt a slight sting of hesitation when she eventually found herself standing in front of the door marked with a golden plate. Scratched and dusty 'Student Council President' reflected dimly the moonlight and Ryuuko couldn't help but chuckle to herself about it. "Always in the spotlight, eh?"

That little thing was enough to let her make up her mind. Swiftly, she opened the door to the room. "Sats-" the girl began but paused mid-word.

Not because of the fact that the inside of the room appeared almost miraculously intact.

The reason was a familiar figure curled in the darkness on a queen-sized bed.

"Oy, Satsuki, you alright?" Ryuuko asked with concern, stepping inside but, the moment she blinked and turned to close the door, the other girl was already sitting up, looking tall and composed as ever.

"Ryuuko," Satsuki's soft voice broke the silence. "I didn't think you'd get lonely without me so quickly," she teased with her usual confidence, putting on a mischievous smirk.

"Shut up," Ryuuko replied playfully.

Trying her best to not think too much about her sister's comment, she slowly closed the distance between her and the huge bed before climbing on top of it and taking a sit in front of its other occupant.

"..."

"Did you come here to have a staring contest?"

Ryuuko's eyebrow twitched. "What was that about?" she asked, glaring into Satsuki's eye.

"What do you mean?" the other girl replied nonchalantly, not shifting her gaze.

"Y'know what I mean. Right before I came in."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Ryuuko groaned, breaking their eye contact. "Fuck, are you always so difficult to deal with?"

Much to her surprise, Satsuki chuckled in response.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm only finding it amusing how surprisingly cute you can be when you're so fixated on something."

That was all it took to throw all the composure that Ryuuko had managed to build up on her way to the room completely out of the window.

"Wha-" she stuttered, feeling a blush slowly creeping onto her face _yet again_ that day. "You hit your head or something earlier?" she retorted, thanking whatever forces for making the room dark enough to hide the colour of her cheeks.

"Is it so strange that I want to tease my little sister a bit?" Satsuki replied with a slight hint of concern. "We have a lot of lost time to make up for as a family after all."

"Oh...w-well, I guess not," Ryuuko looked down for a short moment. So that's what it was. Just teasing the family - she should have expected this kind of answer.

Yet she didn't.

Instead, it was starting to get on Ryuuko's nerves that, apart from not knowing why, she felt bitter and disappointed by Satsuki's response.

 _Guess I shouldn't hope for anything, then,_ she thought sourly.

Easier said than done.

"What's on your mind?" the older girl's voice broke the silence between them.

"Nothing."

If that was the case, she didn't want Satsuki to know.

"Don't lie, your fists are clenching."

"It's not your business."

"Can you really say that?"

"The hell do you care?" Ryuuko snapped, shooting the other girl an annoyed look.

If that sudden outburst took Satsuki aback in some way, she certainly didn't show it. Instead, she rose from the spot she was sitting at and moved closer to her sibling. "Ryuuko," she began as she sat down. "You know that you can be honest with-"

 _-your sister-_

"Knock it off."

Unceremoniously, Ryuuko interrupted and turned her head to face away from Satsuki.

"I don't wanna hear this older-sister crap right now."

She felt her anger slowly reaching its higher levels. Not particularly at Satsuki, her sister just so happened to get into the crossfire. It was mostly directed at herself for actually getting her hopes up when deep down she knew that it was just some twisted desire she felt towards her former adversary. Adversary that came out to be her only living relative.

"Screw it, I'm going," Ryuuko turned around and proceeded to get off the bed when she felt a hand gripping her wrist firmly.

"Matoi Ryuuko," voice as strong as the steel grip that kept her in spot had made her turn back towards Satsuki whose imperious expression no longer resembled the kind, sister-like one she had just a while ago.

Ryuuko's blood slowly began boiling. "What now?" she rolled her eyes in annoyance. Why the hell wouldn't her sibling just let her go? Why did she always have to meddle?

"Frailty is weakness," Satsuki's gaze pierced right through her, unfaltering and relentless. "If you truly want something, admit to it."

"The fuck are you talking about?" Ryuuko tried to wrench herself free but the hand on her wrist refused to let go.

When Satsuki spoke again, her voice was cold and scorning. "Don't make me think my sister is such a weakling."

These words were like a red rag to a bull. Any logical processes ceased completely in Ryuuko's mind as she threw herself forward, grabbing Satsuki by the arm with her free hand and violently pinning her down to the bed.

"What..." Ryuuko growled dangerously. "What the fuck do you know about me?!"

Satsuki didn't answer. Instead, she stared stoically into Ryuuko's rage-filled eyes.

"Do you think you can look down on me again and order me around just because you said fucking 'sorry' the last time you did it?!" the girl paused, taking short and raspy breaths. The knowledge she got indirectly rejected before she even had a chance to try pained her. The words her sister said without even knowing the case stung her pride and taunted her. The sight of Satsuki lying down under her, silently watching her outburst, kept fueling the fire inside her.

She hated the older girl's attitude. She hated it with burning passion, and yet...she was also feeling a strange sense of satisfaction coming from the fact that, right now, she was the one above. She had Satsuki right in her hands and that sense of power made her feel an irresistible temptation to go ahead and show her sister just what kind of things were on her mind earlier, only to spite her and see her disgusted face afterwards.

Ryuuko gritted her teeth in anguish, striving against her fleeting self-control. "I thought we were over it... Why do you always have to fuck with my brain like that...?" she rasped, clenching her fist.

"You can hate me for my methods," Satsuki spoke eventually, her voice still cold, yet composed. "But you only have yourself to blame for being a coward."

For a split of second, Ryuuko's eyes widened. Did she know...? No...there was no way...was there? "What the hell is wrong with you and your know-it-all attitude?!" Ryuuko growled through clenched teeth, finally breaking her other hand free and angrily grabbing Satsuki's face by her chin.

The older girl remained unfazed. "If you truly want something, admit to it."

The grip on Satsuki's arm tightened, nails digging painfully into her skin.

Whatever mixture of emotions was going through Ryuuko's head and heart, she found it utterly impossible to identify. The only thing she knew was that, right now, she wanted to ravage Satsuki as much as punch her in the face.

She hesitated for only a while. "You're fucking asking for it," she warned and unceremoniously collided her mouth with Satsuki's.

The kiss was short and aggressive, not even remotely close to any of the delicate ones that Ryuuko had fantasized about earlier. And yet she felt her sense of satisfaction growing, making her feel better ever so slightly, as she pulled back to look at Satsuki and her (expectedly dumbfounded and disgusted) face.

Only to meet with the fact that Satsuki's expression was totally different from the one Ryuuko had imagined.

"You took your sweet time," the older girl noted, watching her with a calm, if not satisfied, look.

Putting together everything that had just happened, while being in her current state, took Ryuuko a few moments. But she felt her blood boiling again when she had finally connected all the facts. "You bitch..." she seethed, hovering above Satsuki's face dangerously and gripping it harder with her hand. "You knew, you fucking knew!"

She honestly didn't know, and didn't care, if she was furious more because of all the shit-talk and attitude Satsuki had just given her or because she had purposely mocked her and forced her into taking an action that she didn't want to take. At least not in this way.

"I've known for a while," Satsuki admitted coolly. "You're so transparent when you're fixated on something. I wanted you to come clean with me about it but you're just as stubborn as always."

Ryuuko kept staring at the older girl in anger and disbelief.

"Now," she continued insolently, "would you kindly get off me if you're just going to sit there?"

Ryuuko growled, her eyebrow twitching. "Like hell."

No. This time she was going to make sure to put her sister in place and make her regret her actions.

"You got what you wanted."

And so she once again forcefully pulled Satsuki into another ravaging kiss, this time way more roughly and aggressively, staring sternly into the older girl's open and unfazed eyes and narrowing her own when she felt a fierce response coming at her mouth.

They repeatedly kept biting and scratching each other's lips and tongues with their teeth, both trying to gain even the slightest dominance over the other. Ryuuko winced when Satsuki's teeth sank into her lip a bit too hard and a moment after she felt metallic taste of her own blood in her mouth, mixed with her sister's saliva.

They went on without stopping, slowing down every once in a while to catch their breaths, only to come at each other with full force again. Ryuuko felt Satsuki's arms wrapping around her waist, nails digging into her sides and back, pulling her painfully close to the toned body in front of her and leaving barely any space to move.

Ryuuko pulled the other girl's face in return, pressing it harder against her own and almost clashing their teeth together, while with the other hand she sunk her nails deeper into the skin on her sibling's arm.

There was just a small glimpse of victory in Satsuki's eye that Ryuuko had managed to catch before she got unceremoniously rolled over and pinned down with the whole weight of her sister's body.

"Good, let your anger out," Satsuki looked down at Ryuuko with a dominant expression.

"Fuck you," Ryuuko winced, both in annoyance over losing her upper hand and, to her own discontent, in disappointment from Satsuki's lips leaving her own. "You're enjoying it, ain't you?" she hissed, vainly trying to wiggle out from under the other girl's weight.

"Why, yes, I am," Satsuki replied in her usual imperious tone. "And so are you, Ryuuko," she added, bringing one hand up and grabbing her sibling's breast.

"Hell if I am," the younger girl spat back, ignoring the touch, but her sister only snickered sneeringly.

"Have you always been so bad at lying?"

 _Fuck..._ Why was it so difficult to turn this girl's actions against herself...? "Let's see," Ryuuko began, gritting her teeth, "if you're gonna enjoy this!" With that, she grabbed a fistful of Satsuki's raven-black hair and pulled it violently before sinking her teeth into the now exposed skin of her sister's neck in front of her.

The older girl bit back a yelp of surprise and pain. Before she knew, she got quickly rolled over her back with Ryuuko on top still biting painfully hard into the skin. It wasn't long until Satsuki felt something warm trickling down her neck, soon enough followed by Ryuuko's tongue. Next thing was hot and moist breath, tickling her ear, and a low, ragged whisper.

"Your blood tastes awful."

Satsuki let out an indifferent laughter. "Funny, it's the same blood that flows through your veins."

The wound on her neck kept throbbing with dull ache.

"Mine ain't so rotten," Ryuuko retorted and straightened her back, towering over her sister. She grimaced at the smirk on Satsuki's face and slowly moved her eyes down, stopping at the tattered piece of clothing that covered the older girl's chest.

"Are you craving for it?" Satsuki taunted, observing the hungry expression on Ryuuko's face. "Do you want to take control over my body? Do you want to own me? To put me down?"

"Shut up," Ryuuko dismissed, trying not to think of how all these questions hit home, and swiftly tore the cloth on Satsuki's breasts off. "Yea, I really wanna screw you right now," she said indifferently and dug her fingers in her sister's full bosom, aggressively enough to leave a series of deep scratch marks on the delicate skin.

Satsuki chuckled mockingly. "Then what are you waiting for?" The expression on her face was marked with impatience, yet nonetheless victorious.

Ryuuko swallowed thickly and licked her dry lips, wincing slightly at the pain coming from the cut. Then...she burst out with laughter.

There was nothing funny in anything that was happening right now and yet she laughed loudly and honestly at the _massive_ irony of the whole situation. "Shit, and I thought I'm the fucked up one here, wanting to bang my sibling, but now I see you're just as fucked up as me!" she grinned at Satsuki in a sneeringly amused way. "We're sisters alright," Ryuuko snorted, baring her sharp teeth.

Satsuki answered with a scoffing grin on her own. "Call it what you will, I'm glad you _finally_ admitted to it," she replied.

Accepting the fact that whatever she had planned to do was no punishment to her sister, Ryuuko closed her eyes for a moment and let the air out of her lungs. "Save your breath, sis," she taunted with a cocky smirk. "You're gonna need it soon."

The least she could do now was to satisfy her own sexual frustration.

She was about to lower herself back down to give Satsuki another taste of her raw lust when a hand grabbed her hair, stopping her midway. Another hand began trailing from her chest down to the cloth that covered her womanhood, leaving a few scratches on her stomach along the way.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Satsuki mocked confidently and connected her lips with her sibling's, forcefully pushing the tongue inside her mouth.

Ryuuko groaned and tried to move back but the hand that held her head in place was too strong. Still having her own palms on top of Satsuki's breasts, she tried to push herself away from the other girl, albeit in vain when Satsuki used her legs to immobilize her further. Sudden pulses of mind-numbing pleasure started coming from her lower abdomen, ceasing her resistance, when her older sister's fingers began rubbing roughly and mercilessly against the spot between her legs.

No matter how hard she strove to stay focused and fight back, Ryuuko felt all of her strength and resolution leaving her slowly under blissful waves of intoxicating delight that had repeatedly kept crashing against her body and mind. Slowly and steadily they had begun building up to something so incredibly intense that soon enough the only thing she could think of was how much she craved for the release.

And right before it came, Satsuki retreated her fingers.

"W-what the hell..." Ryuuko gasped, panting heavily while her body shuddered from an unfulfilled orgasm, desperately lusting for more.

The older girl smirked. "Say that you want it," she commanded.

Ryuuko blinked a few times, not sure if she had heard right.

"I told you to say that you want me to finish," Satsuki repeated herself in the same dominant way.

"T-the fuck would I do that?" the younger girl stuttered, feeling a new wave of heat coming to her face along with her rising frustration.

"Because I want you to be honest with me."

That wasn't exactly the kind of response that Ryuuko had expected to hear from the arrogant and imperious Satsuki. Nevertheless, however she hated the bossy part of her sister, that little bit of an actual reason behind her actions had melted her stubbornness ever so slightly.

She bit her lip in hesitation. "I-" Ryuuko opened her mouth, urging herself to speak but the voice got stuck in her throat. _Shit, why is it so hard to say..._ She rose one of her hands and, clenching her fist, she punched the mattress with all her might.

"Guess you don't want it then?" Satsuki taunted. "Or perhaps..." she began mockingly, "you're just too much of a coward to admit it?"

That did it.

"Aargh!" Ryuuko let out a throaty shout and shut her eyes tight in frustration. "Just shut up and fuck me already!"

Satsuki snickered in satisfaction. "Now you're talking."

She put one arm around Ryuuko and firmly pulled her closer, reaching with the other hand behind her sister's back and towards her womanhood.

Seeing Satsuki's collarbone right in front of her, Ryuuko licked her lips and bit into the skin in the same moment the fingers between her legs started moving again.

To Ryuuko's further arousal, Satsuki's motions were even more rough and careless than before and she quickly felt the need for release reaching its peak again. She came when two fingers got forcibly thrust right inside her, sending her a single throb of pain that was quickly followed by a powerful orgasm.

Ryuuko bit the skin between her teeth harder as her body began shaking violently in ecstasy. She felt herself getting pressed closer against Satsuki's toned body while the fingers inside her never stopped moving, pushing her pleasure higher and higher. With the next wave of bliss, her consciousness slipped.

She came to after a few seconds, half a minute maybe, trying to catch her lost breath. Her head was still resting on top of Satsuki's breasts but her sister's hand had retreated from her privates already, leaving her with a somewhat chilly feeling caused by almost unnatural amount of wetness trickling down her thighs.

"F-fuck...what was that..." Ryuuko stuttered after she had managed to steady her breathing a little.

When her muscles had regained some of their strength, she pushed herself upwards and straddled Satsuki's waist.

The older girl was propping herself up on her elbows. Multiple bloody series' of toothmarks and scratches lingered all around her body but she was still looking at Ryuuko with a satisfied and bewitching expression while obscenely licking her right hand's fingers.

Ryuuko turned bright red at the sight, suddenly realizing why exactly she had felt so much wetness between her legs. "Damn, Kiryuuin, where the hell did you learn that...?" she uttered and took a deeper breath, wiping the sweat that formed on her forehead.

"I know my body well," Satsuki replied matter-of-factly. "Yours is no different."

Not really surprised by the answer, Ryuuko chuckled with amusement. "You even gotta master getting off, eh?"

They stared at each other in silence for a while until Ryuuko decided she had recovered enough to proceed with what Satsuki had already beat her to. Which meant she was not allowed to do a worse job.

Without a word of warning, before the older girl managed to react properly, Ryuuko had already pulled her up and swiftly moved behind her back, putting one arm under Satsuki's elbows and immobilizing her with the other one. "Well then, sis, lemme hear how _you_ beg for more," she purred, putting on a naughty grin.

Satsuki let out a mocking laughter. "Do you even know what to do?" she taunted, smirking sarcastically.

Ryuuko only snickered in response before she forcefully turned and pushed her sister forward, trapping her body between herself and the mattress. Breathing in her alluring scent, she bit the skin on Satsuki's shoulder while moving her free hand further south. "Wow, you're pretty wet down there," she noted teasingly when her fingers reached the older girl's womanhood.

Satsuki bit her lip to contain a moan when Ryuuko unceremoniously had shoved two of her fingers inside her. She struggled to break herself free from her sister's hold but the position she was in was too much of a disadvantage, along with the numbingly pleasant sensations that her sibling kept inducing.

Ryuuko kept pushing forward with her fingers, until she couldn't go any deeper, before retreating and repeating the motion without any sort of delicacy. "That's a lovely look you have on your face, sis," she teased when Satsuki's body began trembling ever so slightly and the girl shut her eyes tightly, frowning in determination.

That didn't go unnoticed and Ryuuko grinned cheekily before trailing a line from Satsuki's shoulder up to her jaw with her tongue. Then, she once again bit her sister's neck, this time on the other side than the one she did earlier.

There was already a lot for Satsuki to bear and, when she felt two rows of teeth scratching and almost piercing her skin again, she finally couldn't help but let out a muffled sigh of pleasure.

"Good to know you're enjoying yourself," she heard a satisfied purr before Ryuuko sank her teeth in the crook of her neck.

She came suddenly and intensively, right after she felt her skin being pierced again. Satsuki clenched her fists behind her back and bit the bed sheet in front of her but, however hard she tried to stifle her moans, they still escaped her mouth in plenty.

Ryuuko's fingers retreated only after her body had stopped shaking. Breathing deeply to calm herself down, Satsuki grimaced when she felt her sore arms and body being released and, soon, she felt Ryuuko's hands wrapping around her gently for the first time that night. After she opened her eyes she was greeted by her sister's usual, bold grin. She looked calm again, any hints of hostility and anger from earlier gone from her face. Although Satsuki had to admit that the sight of blood, _her own blood_ , smeared around the other girl's lips had given her a wild, _seductive_ look.

Satsuki closed her eyes again and let out a long sigh. She suddenly felt Ryuuko's forehead connecting with her own while fingers carefully began trailing and caressing her wounds and scratches she had just earned.

"...Sorry for...for being so rough on you earlier," Ryuuko whispered with a hint of regret in her voice. "Though, who'd have thought _the_ mighty Kiryuuin Satsuki gets off to pain and being dominated by her sister," she teased.

Satsuki snickered. "You're not the one to talk," she retorted and both of them chuckled at the remark. "Ryuuko," she added in a more serious way when the laughter died. "I...also wanted to apologize to you, or rather" she paused, searching for the right words. "I should be the only one apologizing. I didn't want you to hide anything from me, especially anything like that, but...it seems I went too far the wrong way again."

The older girl sighed heavily as she finished. A few long seconds had passed before she felt her hand being squeezed gently.

"I know, Sats, just..." Ryuuko tightened slightly her grip. "Don't do that again. Please..."

Satsuki's heart clenched at her sister's pained voice. She bit her lip and squeezed back the hand that held hers. "I won't," she whispered. "I swear on my life, I won't."

"Now you're making it sound like some sorta knightly vow," the younger sibling chuckled and reached out to run her fingers through her sister's disheveled hair before they fell comfortably quiet.

"Say, Satsuki," Ryuuko began suddenly, making the other girl raise her eyebrows attentively. "I'd been kinda wondering about that earlier and...I- um, how do you, er, feel about us actually being siblings? Y'know, what we just...did and...stuff," she finished clumsily, scratching her blushing cheek and averting her eyes.

"I'm happy."

"...Huh?"

"I said I'm happy," Satsuki repeated calmly, closing her eyes. "Whatever you may think of me, I'm still happy that it's you."

For a moment, Ryuuko fell quiet again.

"I...I think you're sometimes a real pain in the ass."

Satsuki chuckled grimly. "Only sometimes?"

Ignoring the comment, Ryuuko continued, "and your mighty attitude keeps getting on my nerves."

"I see."

"But...damn, I'd lie if I said I'm not...not h-happy, too...sis."

It was the second time in the last 24 hours that Ryuuko saw Satsuki smile genuinely.

* * *

 **A/N:** After finally giving KLK another chance (and loving it) I felt the irresistible need to write this story and give myself some sort of closure for the series. It's pretty random and written mostly in spur of the moment (which is becoming a thing for me recently) but I also think I actually managed to concentrate it on something that the series only brushed against. And I mean Ryuuko and Satsuki fully coming to terms with each other, not the hate-sex :P.

Thanks for reading this far, writing this story was one hell of a ride for me and I sincerely hope you enjoyed it, too.

'till the next time~


End file.
